


In My Veins

by valkysrie



Series: bellarke drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is so whipped for Clarke, Bellamy literally compares Clarke to Aphrodite sigh, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guitar lessons, Literally so damn fluffy it's almost too much, Nerd Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Roommates, these tags are so messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy tries to teach Clarke how to play the guitaror the one where Bellamy is a nerd who is whipped for Clarke Griffin (so really, not much different than canon Bellamy Blake)





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I made this edit and thought this concept was super cute so here we are :)

     "Clarke, you have to put your hand here." Bellamy groaned, grabbing her hand and guiding to its correct placement on the guitar. Clarke rolled her eyes at him.

     "Alright, what next?" She looked up at him, her eyebrows slightly raised. He smiled at his girlfriend and wondered how he got so lucky. Sitting here, with her, was everything to him. He couldn't help himself, so he leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and hummed quietly.

     "What was that for?" She whispered, her eyes still shut and a small smile on her face. Her cheeks slightly flushed.  _Gods, she's beautiful_ , Bellamy thought.

     "I just love you, that's all." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning back to his laptop. "Okay, I'm gonna play the instrumental to the song. You ready?" She nodded, her blonde hair falling around her face like a blanket. She looked like an angel and Bellamy couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face at the sight of his girlfriend.

     "Wait, which song are we doing again?" Clarke asked, looking down to make sure her fingers were placed correctly on the guitar.

     " _Draw Your Swords_  by Angus and Julia Stone, or we could also try  _In My Veins._ I know you love that song." He teased, scrolling through his and Clarke's Spotify playlist. Clarke had made it when they first started dating around two years ago. She said the songs reminded her of them. Of course, Bellamy had teased her about it relentlessly, saying it was the equivalent of a mixtape. Secretly, he loved it though. 

     Every night he fell asleep to their playlist with Clarke in his arms and he truly couldn't be happier. She was  _it_  for him.

     "In my veins is more  _us_." Clarke said, her words muffled by the guitar pick in between her teeth. And if Bellamy thought Clarke couldn't get even more beautiful, he was wrong. She was just sitting there, no make-up on, hair out, black tee-shirt, and her favorite grey sweats and yet, she was the most beautiful thing Bellamy had ever seen. She was Aphrodite.

     Bellamy nodded and searched for the guitar chords.

     "Okay, the song starts in E minor and is quite consistent with the whole song. In the first verse, switch from C, D, and G." Clarke nodded at Bellamy's instructions, scrunching up her a nose a little, the way she did when she was slightly confused.

     They strummed the first verse beautifully, not missing a single chord. Clarke grinned widely at him, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

     "That was good, really good." He smiled back.

     "Can we go over that again and then sing the chorus?" Clarke asked, looking thoughtfully at the guitar in her arms.

     "Yeah, yeah okay." They began strumming and it sounded great. Clarke was a natural. Bellamy wasn't at all surprised by this. She was amazing in everything she did.

     "Oh, you're in my veins." She started. Her voice was beautiful, and Bellamy wondered why she didn't sing that much. She certainly had the talent.

     "and I cannot get you out." Bellamy sung, still strumming his guitar along with his girlfriend.

     "Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth." She closed her eyes as she sung, a small smile on her face.

     "Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found." He continued.

     "Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out." They sang softly together, locking eyes and smiling brightly. 

     Bellamy hoped that's how they spent the rest of their lives.  _T_ _ogether_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also yall I know nothing about guitars so sorry if literally none of that is accurate ahhh


End file.
